The Calm Before the Storm
by HopelesslyFictional
Summary: Before Campbell Saunders killed himself, before the turmoil, Cam and Maya shared a night. Set during BSS pt. 1. Fluff piece? ONE SHOT.


**Hey there! So, it's been a while...**

**Anyway, I was in the writing mood and that's how we end up here, with yet another One Shot.**

**This is sort of my take on Cam and Maya's night during BSS pt. 1. It's a little short and maybe not so great (?) but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :) **

* * *

He nuzzles his head against her shoulder in a joking way, eliciting a giggle from the blonde.

"Campbell, stop!" Her tough demeanor cracks under the weight of her infinite smile. "That tickles!"

"Oh, it does, does it? Hmmm..." He reaches for her abdomen yet again and begins leaving traces of his devilish fingers all over her mid-section. Maya laughs so hard, her chuckles come out in winded breathes.

When she can't take anymore, she reaches up and cups his face between her petite hands. Her fingers set fire to his skin and he stops his tickling abruptly to look into her sea-blue eyes.

"You know you're beautiful, right?"

His question catches her off-guard and her cheeks inflame with a mix of both crimson and embarrassment painted across them.

"Okay, Cheesy, whatever you say..." She plays off the compliment like it's no big deal but internally squeals with delight.

"No, I'm serious, Maya. I know I haven't been keeping up with my promise... I should be telling you this stuff more. But you are. You're beautiful."

She thinks of making a witty comment, of disputing his opinion, of joking about his sudden cheesiness, but the words get caught her throat and all she can think of doing is kissing him. And before she can even think through her resolve, her lips are capturing his in a timid, yet needy kiss.

His nose brushes slightly against hers and she pulls him down nearer to her. He balances on his forearms, supporting his hovering body as not to crush her under his weight.

Unlike their previous kisses, this encounter holds pace, slowly burning Maya by lighting an unquenchable fire within her.

She wants more, she needs more of him, of this. But Cam, being the responsible and slightly more hesitant one of the two, pulls back and collects himself.

Maya catches a glimmer in his eyes, a sideways smirk plastered on his face. He coughs slightly and pulls Maya into his side, dragging the flimsy blanket over their intertwined bodies.

"Uh, should we watch a movie or something? I'd hate for Katie to come down and find us all over each other. She'd probably confine us to separate rooms for the night or something."

"You're probably right about that." She stops to peck him on the lips. "So, what movie, Superstar?"

"You pick, M."

A half hour later, a random Maitlin movie in the DVD player and Hoot settled between Cam and Maya on the couch, the two teenagers lay tangled in each other's warmth.

Maya tries to keep up with the movie but with Cam mindlessly alternating between rubbing her shoulder with his thumb and twirling pieces of her hair between his fingers, it seems an impossible task.

The majority of the movie consists of Cam stealing glances at the girl beside him and Maya pretending not to stare at the Ice Hound with his arm around her.

The clock barely reads 9:45 before Maya feels herself succumb to the pulls of tiredness.

Through her haziness, she barely registers an absence of warmth leave her body. She feels herself shift into a more comfortable position and realizes the cozy end of a blanket has been dragged up and tucked around her shoulders. Her hair messily strewn across her face is brushed behind her ear and she feels the tender positioning of lips against her forehead.

Through her sleepy fog, she gathers that Cam decided to move to the other couch.

_Always such the gentleman._

Just before he pulls away, Maya barely catches the end of his whispered sentence.

"...you, Maya Matlin."

She fights to piece together the whole sentence but feels sleep drag her down once more.

As Maya Matlin drifts off to sleep, her pink roses stuck in a vase by her head and Cam's sweatshirt draped over the armrest, she both yearns for the strong arms of her favorite Ice Hound around her and feels a sense of peace she had never before experienced. She drifts off in a content state, feeling invincible.


End file.
